Gravitation
by Compelled
Summary: Demyx felt the pull toward the man since the begining- he just didn't realize that Xigbar was the one who was making him feel that pull. XigDem


It happened immediately: Demyx felt as though a hook just behind his navel had suddenly been jerked irresistibly forward. The second the man entered the room he felt the pull of his charisma, the heat that pooled in his belly pushing out toward the man; as if Demyx had eaten hundreds of magnets and the man was made of metal. Demyx fought Back the faint embarrassment and grinned crookedly. The other man was an inch or two taller than Demyx, with long black hair that had thick grey streaks and hi-lights throughout it. The strands shone in the light, and it was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his neck. His eye was a delicious golden brown, like roasted honey, it glimmered mischievously as it scanned over Demyx. His was face was heavily scarred under his eye, the other covered in a traditional black eye patch. He simply oozed masculinity out of every pore, even his elegant hair had a treacherous allure to it.

"And this is number two, Xigbar, and number three Xaldin." Siax, a man with electric aqua hair and an X scar over the bridge of his nose that extended up to his eyebrows and down to his cheekbones, had been giving a Demyx a tour, and briefing of the rules, all day. He gestured to the man Demyx was subtly staring at first, then a tall, buff man with neatly kept dreadlocks, thick eyebrows, and over grown sideburns. He nodded acknowledgment toward Demyx and Siax before striding off.

Demyx was infatuated with the man, Xigbar, unmovable interest from first sight. He wanted to know all about the man in front of him, who most obviously had sex appeal and a story to tell. The questions one usually has when developing a personal interest in someone, or even meeting someone, seemed to be missing from Demyx's mind. Things like 'Is he gay?', Will he even be interested in me?', 'How old is he, is he with anyone, and what does he like?' simply seemed unimportant, and unnecessary. Demyx didn't need to casual aura Xigbar radiated was so calming, made Demyx feel so natural. He felt like he could spend hours in a hammock with older, listening to him talk, tracing over scars, and staring into that lovely smoldering-embers eye.  
He sat in one of the long, winding, stark white hallways his mind mulling over his mysterious superiors and 'the one that was special'; they were all so different, so that basic and common adjective just didn't describe the Sharpshooter, but special, yes that fit how Demyx felt quite appropriately; his long fingers slid over his sitar, short and uneven nails plucking at the strings, that he didn't even hear the footsteps until they were over his head. Rich baby blues flicked up to the thick boots attached to the wall above his head, and traveled to the unavoidable and oh-so-contagious grin that he knew would be on Xigbar's face. Xigbar often, as Vexen sneeringly put it, 'abused his powers' to do silly things like this but Demyx was glad that at least one of the superiors was laid back. Demyx didn't know what he'd do if all eight were like Xaldin, or -shudder- Zexion. He got along all right with Lexeaus, but mainly as an almost 'big brother' kind of way, where he just spoke to him when he was around. He completely avoided Siax and The Superior, of course, and Axel avoided him. He didn't mind, he understood Axel was a bit threatened by his water, and he didn't particularly care for the pyro either, but was glad to have him around all the same. Axel was a sly dude, but wasn't quite as cool as Xigbar. His catchphrase, thingy, wasn't as good as 'as if', in Demyx's opinion, got it memorized? Demyx laughed as Xigbar bent at the waist to be 'face-to-face' with him, his hair staying flat as if Demyx was the one upside down and standing on the wall. Demyx grinned and reached up to grab the ponytail and flick it toward the ground, holding it still so it looked as it should on an upside-down man.

"You putting the moves on me, kid?" Xigbar asked, golden eye twinkling, and Demyx twisted his power to, slightly painfully, keep the blood away from his cheeks, ears,a and neck. He had to concentrate to keep from saying 'Dance, Water, Dance!' which would surely blow his cover and cause lots of jokes from Xigbar. When he refocused on Xigbar he realized he's leaned forward.

"Maybe I am..." He replied, uncraning his neck and resting against the wall again. He felt a slight shift, then the peculiar feeling of being almost weightless. He dismissed his weapon just as Xigbar placed his lips on Demyx's. Their first kiss was just as exciting and strange as Demyx had imagined. Xigbar was still standing on wall, facing the ground, and Demyx was lying on his back, floating a few feet off the ground. Demyx reached his hands up to grasp Xigbar's face, his fingertips rubbing along his jawbones, the ball of his hands pressed into the older's cheeks. Xigbar's tognue was doing amazing things in his mouth, the odd positioning just making it that much more invigorating. Demyx made a small, breathy, whine in the back of his throat, and Xigbar immediately had then on thier feet and against the wall. Demyx made a mewl of appreciation as the other pressed his body flush against his, flinging one of the Nocturne's legs over his hips and ass, pushing even closer. Demyx' thread his fingers through long, clean hair as Xigbar placed his hands on the wall under Demyx's armpits, his wrists bruising his ribs. He kissed him good and hard, until Demyx was unglued, slinking up and down Xigbar's front like a cat in heat. Then, just like that, Xigbar had them in midair, in the middle of the hallway, allowing the two to intertwine together completely, but stay supported, only feeling each other.  
Neither made a move to disconnect thier mouths for any reason, the only thing separating thier desperate kisses were strained groans and occasional moans. Xigbar continued to ravish the blonde, who kept massaging his lower back and mumbling things like 'Ooh, god, oh! Ahhah.. Xigbarr! iLove me, Xigbar/i' and was driving him crazy. His blonde who was sending him face first over a cliff of passion. Demyx felt like he was chocking, hands around his throat and abdomen squeezing the life out of him. His flow of pleas and demands he'd been wetly transferring to Xigbar's mouth cut off with a gurgle and he felt like those choking, squeezing hands get tighter than ever, rack his entire body until his toes curled and he pressed his exploding crotch into Xigbar's. He kissed the orgasming boy one last time, running over everything from the roof of his mouth to the tip of his tognue before curling the boy against his chest. Xigbar's realize came as he heard Demyx try to moan his name, but only succeeding in salivating and squirming. It was much different then the sitarists, as it'd been leaking since his started, and finally with a rush of relief and contentment and a groan of Demyx's name, it melted and oozed out of him. Xigbar began carrying the tremoring boy toward his room, and watched as Demyx blinked and tried to focus his blurry eyesight, but everything was flashes of white and more shadows then normal, and all he could see through his haze was Xigbar's lovely amber eye. All he could see was that angelic colour as the tired man carried his still quaking body to Xigbar's room the one place he belonged. 


End file.
